


Lineage

by AXEe



Category: Star Trek: Voyager, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/F, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Lineage: a series of families that comes from one individual or individuals in the distant past...
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers, Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Lineage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Double Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760681) by [AXEe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe). 



> A gift for my fellow J/7 and General Danvers shippers out there. Enjoy! :=)

******

The Astrometrics Lab was quiet at this time of night, the room silent as Seven pulled up another file on the main viewscreen, barely looking up as the doors slid open behind her, a familiar set of footfalls coming up behind her.

"Captain" she acknowledged without turning around.

"I'm off-duty, Seven," Kathryn remarked as she came up besides Seven "technically so are you," she added as she leaned against the console, absently taking a sip of her coffee "what are you working on that has you so engrossed here?" she wondered.

"I've been researching my ancestrial lineage" Seven explained as more connecting lines appeared on the viewscreen, connecting another set of names to a new set.

"A family tree?" Kathryn asked, intrigued.

"Precisely," Seven nodded "I've already traced my ancestry to as far back as mid-21st century Earth"

"Impressive," Kathryn remarked "anybody interesting?" she wondered.

Seven smirked shyly at her.

"Perhaps," she allowed, tapping the console. The viewscreen chirped, an image of a woman appearing "Alexandra 'Alex' Danvers," Seven introduced "a distant relation on my father's side"

"Pretty," Kathryn remarked "says here that she was an operative of the U.S. government," she read "the...'Department of Extra-normal Operations'. Hmm...afraid, I don't know that one"

"A defunct organization," Seven explained "originally, they were a covert agency tasked with investigating and containing extraterrestrial threats to Earth"

"Ah, yes," Kathryn nodded "Superman. Earth's first alien visitor"

"Precisely," Seven nodded "according to these records, Agent Danvers eventually married a former enemy"

"Really?" Kathryn asked, now fully intrigued.

Seven tapped the console again, another image appearing.

"General Astra In-Ze of the House of In-ze," she read "a female Kryptonian"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Kathryn held up a hand "Seven, are you saying that you're part Kryptonian?"

"Distantly," Seven nodded "according to my research, all of General In-ze's and Agent Danvers' decedents intermarried with Humans. Therefore, the amount of Kryptonian DNA in my own genetic code is negligible" she explained

"I see," Kathryn nodded "so, you said that these two women were originally enemies, how so?"

"The information is limited," Seven admitted "but, it appears that General In-ze was originally the leader of a group of alien prisoners who had crash-landed on Earth several decades earlier. Appearently, sometime after meeting Agent Danvers, she defected and turned upon her former troops"

"A war-time romance" Kathryn remarked with a chuckle.

"So it would seem" Seven remarked.

"You don't seem so pleased with description" Kathryn noted.

Seven sighed.

"I find the concept of becoming romatically involved with a former enemy...implausible" she explained.

"But it has happened before," Kathryn pointed "I seem to remember that one of my own ancestors ended up marrying a former soilider from the opposing side in World War III"

"Be that as it may, I still find it...disquieting" Seven admitted.

"Well, that's the thing about love, Seven," Kathryn remarked "sometimes--oftentimes, actually--it sneaks up on you when you least expect it,"

Silence reigned as both women stared at each other. The air in the room was suddenly thick with tension. Neither woman moved or spoke.

" _Seven..._ ," Kathryn suddenly began, her voice barely above a whisper "would you care to...finish this discussion in my quarters?"

Seven visibly swallowed, nodding shakily as Kathryn's hand tentaivly curled around her own.

" _Yes_ " she whispered...

"Good," Kathryn nodded, already leading the younger woman out by their still-joined hands "good" she repeated, both of them knowing that it would be a very interesting discussion...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
